A Doll
by dlocriz-hry
Summary: Gara-gara permainan capitan boneka dan kedua insan mulai merasakan apa itu romansa. [SEOKSOO! DKSHUA! JISOO! SEOKMIN! BXB!]
1. Chapter 1

**dlocriz-hry present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Doll**

 **.**

 **Genre : Humor (?), Romance (?), de el el**

 **Rate : T**

 **Character : All member SVT, NU'EST, PRISTIN, BTS, de el el**

 **WARN! BXB AREA, JOWO AREA, EDAN AREA, de el el**

 **.**

 **enjoy?**

* * *

"Kak!"

Seorang gadis kecil berbinar ketika melihat permainan yang disukainya di timezone. Dia menarik-narik tangan pemuda laki-laki –kakaknya untuk mendekati permainan itu.

"Sabar dikit dek!"

Pemuda itu kewalahan ketika adiknya terlalu menariknya sampai hampir terjungkal. Hih, adiknya memang benar-benar.

"Kak, main ini ya?" pinta sang adik kepada kakaknya.

Jisoo memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas. Oh ayolah, adik Jisoo –Minkyung itu meminta untuk bermain _Capitan Boneka_ yangdimana Jisoo sangat membenci permainan itu.

Mengapa?

 _Simple_ saja. Jisoo tidak bisa mendapatkan boneka itu dan dia sudah tahu bahwa faktanya permainan itu dimanipulasi. Artinya siapa saja tidak bisa mengambil boneka di dalam kotak kaca itu. Dan sekarang adiknya merengek agar Jisoo memainkan permainan meyebalkan itu.

"Ya kak! Ya? Kyung gak mau tahu pokoknya kakak harus mainin ini!"

Final. Minkyung memaksa Jisoo dan Jisoo harus menuruti permintaan adik bongsornya itu. Jisoo ogah-ogahan mengambil _card_ lalu digesekkannya _card_ itu. Lalu permainan dimulai dan Jisoo memainkannya dengan malas.

"Yah kok kalah? Main lagi kak!"

"Iya iya bawel"

"Gak usah iya iya doang! Kakak harus main pakai perasaan!"

" _Asem_ "

Jisoo menggesekkan _card_ nya dan mulai bermain lagi dengan serius. Tetapi tetap saja kalah. Sampai beberapa kali akhirnya Jisoo menyerah.

"Udah ya dek? Kak Shua gak bisa."

"Halah, ya udah deh. Ayo kak main yang lain! Atau kakak pengen istirahat dulu?"

Jisoo tersenyum. Minkyung memang adiknya yang menyenangkan. Walau pemaksa namun dia peduli.

"Gak dek. Langsung aja,"

"Yeee!"

Ketika Jisoo hampir lagi-lagi ditarik Minkyung dia melihat sekilas ada dua orang pemuda sama sepertinya mencoba bermain capitan boneka. Entah mengapa tetapi itu membuat hati kecilnya tertarik untuk melihat bagaimana cara kedua pemuda itu bermain.

"Dek tunggu bentar! Kak Shua mau lihat mereka main capitan boneka!"

"Emang itu siapanya kakak? Temennya kakak?"

"Gak kok. Tapi liat dulu yuk. Penasaran aja."

Akhirnya Jisoo dan Minkyung mendekati kedua pemuda itu dengan tatapan mereka yang fokus.

"Eh, siapa tuh?"

Pemuda berkulit tan bertanya pada teman sebelahnya yang berhidung bangir. Pemuda berhidung bangir itu menoleh ke belakang lalu melihat gadis kecil dan pemuda yang mungkin seumuran dengannya dengan tatapan mereka yang sulit diartikan?

"Gak tahu. Tapi ngeri, masa mereka ngeliatin kita main sampai bola matanya mau keluar gitu?"

"Ckck, mereka _ndeso_ mungkin. Kuy lah kita langsung main!"

Pemuda tan itu –Mingyu menggesekkan _card_ nya dan mulai bermain. Saat boneka dalam capitan sudah hampir Mingyu dapatkan tetapi naas. Boneka itu terjatuh sebelum masuk ke dalam lubang.

 _Sudah aku bilang to, pasti gak bisa khekhe._ Batin Jisoo dalam hati sambil menahan tawanya.

"Haha, _gonduk_ Gyu!"

" _Asem_ lah, kampret!"

Pemuda berhidung bangir –Seokmin itu menertawakan kekalahan temannya. Dia tahu bahwa siapapun memang tidak bisa mengambil boneka itu. Termasuk dirinya juga. Dan bodohnya Mingyu tetap saja bermain permainan itu dengan dalih ingin memberikan pacarnya boneka.

"Padahal gua mau ngasih si Wonu boneka imut-imut gitu"

Curhat Mingyu. Seokmin menghentikan tawanya.

"Ya elah bro, lu bisa kan beli boneka imut-imut kek gini di toko? Jangan kayak orang susah lah!"

"Njir. Lu tahu sendiri kan gua lagi bokek?"

"Bokek tapi bisa isi saldo _card_ sampai 75 ribu?"

"Serah lah"

Seokmin tertawa lalu mengambil kasar _card_ dari tangan Mingyu.

"Heh?!"

"Gua bantuin sini. Gak usah _shock_ napa"

"Tumben. Biasanya lu paling ogah main ini."

"Gak papa. Sekalian ngebuktiin kalo ini permainan emang goblok sampai orang-orang yang main jadi goblok juga hw hw. Liat aja gua mesti gak bisa haha!"

"Gak usah kebanyakan omong lu! Cepet main!"

"Tapi kalo saldo lu abis jan salahin gua?"

"Ya paijo lu cuma gua ijinin main ini satu kali gak berkali-kali!"

Jisoo geleng-geleng kepalanya heran. Ini dua orang main capitan boneka pakai bertengkar. Padahal Jisoo hanya berniat lihat mereka berdua main terus dia pergi mencari permainan dengan Minkyung.

Sebentar, ngomong-ngomong Minkyung dimana?

Jisoo lupa. Dia celingak-celinguk mencari Minkyung dan mendapati adiknya sedang bermain _Dance_ _Dance_ _Revolution_ dengan wajah kebingungan. Jisoo terkikik melihat Minkyung yang bermain dengan menggunakan tangannya untuk menekan bukan kakinya. Begitu polosnya.

Pandangan Jisoo beralih lagi pada dua pemuda itu. Dan Jisoo tertawa agak keras ketika pemuda yang satunya kalah bermain juga. Haha, sudah cukup. Jisoo lelah menertawai pemuda-pemuda itu. Namun ketika Jisoo ingin menyusul adiknya dia mendengar suara pekikan yang amat jelas.

"AKHIRNYA! _EDAN_ _EDAN!_ LU BISA JUGA DAPETIN BONEKANYA!"

Mingyu histeris. Mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Seokmin sampai Seokmin pusing.

"MAIN LAGI _NDES!_ GUA RELA SALDO GUA ABIS KALO LU BISA DAPETIN SEMUA BONEKANYA!"

Seokmin menurut dan bermain lagi. Sebenarnya dalam benaknya dia sangat heran, mengapa dia bisa mendapatkan boneka-boneka itu?

"YA SEOKMIN LU DAPET LAGI! DUA SEKALIGUS!"

Teriakan histeris Mingyu untuk kedua kalinya membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan heran. Termasuk juga Jisoo yang membelalakkan matanya karena nyatanya fakta yang selama ini dia percayai tentang permainan yang dibencinya itu salah...

* * *

"Makasih lo bro! Lu udah dapetin beberapa boneka ini! Sampai mbak-mbaknya gak percaya! _Edan!_ "

Mingyu mengoceh sambil terus menimang-nimang bonekanya. Seokmin hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Dari permainan Seokmin tadi, dia berhasil mendapatkan lima boneka. Dan sebagai hadiah Mingyu memberinya dua boneka hewan. Yaitu boneka kucing dan kuda.

Sebenarnya Seokmin menolak. Ya kali dirinya yang _gentle_ ini diberi boneka imut-imut? Dimana harga dirinya? Ingin diberikan ke pacarnya tetapi Seokmin tidak punya pacar. Diberikan ke adiknya? _Hello_. Adiknya laki-laki dan hanya suka bermain _mobile_ _legend_ atau tidak _game_ - _game_ lainnya. Padahal umurnya masih 5 tahun. Diberikan ke ibunya, memangnya ibunya anak kecil?

Ya sudah karena tidak enak, Seokmin asal terima saja.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Mingyu bergetar disakunya dan seenak jidat memberikan semua bonekanya pada Seokmin.

"Halu?"

"..."

"Sekarang?"

"..."

"Iya iya jangan marah dong yang. Tunggu ya,"

"..."

"Oke. _Luv_ _u_ "

Mingyu mengambil bonekanya lagi dari tangan Seokmin dan buru-buru pergi.

"Seok sori ya! Wonu nelpon! Babay!"

"Heleh"

Seokmin menghela nafas lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi panjang. Entahlah, dia lelah.

"Masa kak?"

"Iya! Tadi kak Shua lihat sendiri! Hebat kan?"

"Iya sih hebat tapi kakak gak! Aku juga pengen bonekanya!"

"Ih, dibilang kak Shua gak bisa kok! _Ngeyel!_ "

Seokmin samar-samar mendengar pembicaraan dari orang-orang di sebelahnya. Dia menoleh dan ber-oh ria. Rupanya gadis kecil dan pemuda tadi. Dan jika firasatnya benar, apakah mereka sedang membicarakannya?

Seokmin berdiri lalu berdiri di depan gadis kecil dan pemuda itu. Dan oh! Seokmin terpana dengan rupa pemuda itu. Manis. Jika dilihat dari dekat.

Minkyung melihat Seokmin takut. Lalu berbisik.

"Kak, apa ini orangnya?"

"I-iya"

Minkyung mengamati Seokmin dari atas ke bawah. Lalu terfokus pada boneka yang dibawa Seokmin. Minkyung beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik-narik celana Seokmin.

"Mas... mas,"

Seokmin tidak bergeming. Tatapannya tertuju pada Jisoo yang membuat sang empu salah tingkah.

"Mas"

"MAS!"

Akhirnya Seokmin sadar lalu melihat ke bawah.

"Mas, boleh minta bonekanya?"

Seokmin terkejut. Bukan, bukan karena ada orang asing tiba-tiba meminta padanya. Namun gadis kecil yang dengan berani mencoba membujuknya agar memberikan bonekanya dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Eh? Boleh dek. Mau yang mana?"

"Yang kucing gak apa mas?"

"Yo dah gak apa ambil aja"

"Hore! Masnya baik! Ayo kak kita pulang! Udah dapet bonekanya!"

Minkyung kegirangan lalu berlari kesana-kemari. Jisoo yang melihat tingkah ababil adiknya bergidik lalu berdiri.

"Emm maaf mas. Adek saya emang gitu. Ini saya ganti-"

"Gak usah hehe"

"Ah beneran mas?"

"Ya kok."

Jisoo terdiam sesaat. Melihat wajah pemuda tadi yang dia sempat tertawakan dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas.

"Eh? Kok bengong?"

"Eh iya mas. Hehe maaf,"

Seokmin tersenyum sambil menyodorkan boneka yang tersisa, boneka kudanya pada Jisoo. Jisoo pun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Mas?"

"Ini buat kamu."

"Eh tapi kan bisa dikasih ke sodara mas sendiri"

Jisoo mengelak namun Seokmin menggeelng pelan.

"Sodaraku laki semua. Aku juga gak suka. Buat kamu aja yang manis."

 _BLUSH!_

 _Asem ngegombal!_ Batin Jisoo.

"Yakin mas?"

"Ambil aja"

Jisoo akhirnya menerima boneka itu dari Seokmin dengan wajah tersipunya. Seokmin yang melihatnya menjadi gemas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, boleh minta _id_ _line_ kamu?"

* * *

 **TBC or END?**

 **I forget kalo mamique ulang tahun hari ini. Gila emang.**

 **Happy birthday, my mami, Shua! WYATB for u! Luv u! (kadar kemanisan juga moga aja bertambah hw hw)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12.30**

 **2k17**


	2. Chapter 2

**dlocriz-hry present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Doll**

 **.**

 **Genre : Humor (?), Romance (?), de el el**

 **Rate : T**

 **Character : All member SVT, NU'EST, PRISTIN, BTS, de el el**

 **WARN! BXB AREA, JOWO AREA, EDAN AREA, de el el**

 **.**

 **enjoy?**

* * *

 **Add | Block | Report**

 **DK_SM**

 _halu?_

 _addback yesh_

Jisoo mengernyit. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat notifikasi pesan line dari orang asing. Jisoo yang sedang asik-asiknya ngekepoin uljjang-uljjang di instagram harus menghentikan kegiatannya.

 **Ji Shua**

 _ya?_

 _done_

Setelah mengetik balasan Jisoo kembali ke kegiatan sebelumnya. Namun hanya beberapa detik saja balasan line muncul. Ini membuat Jisoo sedikit jengkel.

 **DK_SM**

 _hehe_

 _aku yg kemaren_

Jisoo membulatkan mulutnya.

 **Ji Shua**

 _oh mas yang kemaren_

 _apa? masnya mau minta ganti rugi bonekanya?_

 **DK_SM**

 _eh gk kok_

 _bolh kenalan?_

Seokmin melihat layar handphonenya penuh harap. Berharap agar teman chatnya disana membalas pesannya. Pertemuannya kemarin dengan pemuda manis membuat Seokmin merasakan perasaan aneh yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Dia ingin lebih mengenal pemuda manis itu.

Setelah beberapa menit tetapi tidak ada balasan. Seokmin rasa pemuda manis itu sedang sibuk atau terburuknya malah mengabaikannya karena dia hanyalah orang asing yang mengajak berkenalan. Tidak penting.

"Ah..."

Seokmin merebahkan dirinya ke kasur lalu menaruh handphonenya di meja nakas. Mulai berangan-angan tentang pemuda manis yang membuatnya penasaran. Memejamkan mata agar angan-angan itu bisa lebih kentara.

"Seokmin, Seokmin!"

Seokmin spontan bangkit dari kubur –tidak deng. Spontan bangun dari tidurnya lalu celingak-celinguk kesana-kemari. Apakah ada orang yang memanggilnya?

DOK!

DOK!

DOK!

"Min! Woy Sukimin! Cepet keluar hadeh!"

"Ya bentar!"

Seokmin turun dari ranjangnya lalu-

BUAGH!

"Pake acara jatuh lagi! Cepet woy udah kepanasan gua!"

"Bentar nenek lampir!"

Seokmin berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Di depannya sudah ada nenek lampir –kakak sepupunya, Jeonghan sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Lama beut iyuh! Sana minggir kasih jalan!"

Jeonghan mendorong kasar Seokmin untuk bisa memasuki kamar Seokmin. Seokmin mendengus kasar lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Ketika Seokmin ingin melanjutkan tidurnya lagi Jeonghan menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang.

"Apa? Mau lanjutin _sleeping_ _beauty_ lagi? Gak ada! Lu kudu nganter gua ke salon sekarang setelah gua ngadem di kamar lu!"

Seokmin menahan emosinya. Dasar nenek lampir sialan!

"Ngomong-ngomong, _AC_ lu off? Nyalain gih gua panas pake banget paijo!"

"Banyak ngomong ae ndes! Nyalain ndiri bisa kan?!"

"Gak usah ngajak tubir! Lu sendiri yang nyimpen remot _AC_ nya dan gua gak tau dimana kampret!"

Seokmin inginmencak-mencak tapi kudu ditahan. Sedangkan Jeonghan menyeringai setan. Menggoda saudaranya ini menyenangkan juga.

* * *

"Eh udah sampe! Gak usah ngegas terus kali!"

Jeonghan turun dari motor ninja Seokmin sambil melepas helmnya lalu mengibaskan rambut. Seokmin memarkir motornya dan menatap Jeonghan jengah.

"Lagian lu gak bilang! Gini kenapa gak bareng mas Seungcheol aja sih?!"

"Seungcheolnya itu disini goblok! Makanya gua nyusul!"

Jeonghan masuk ke salon –meninggalkan Seokmin yang ternyata punya masalah di luar dan terkejut ketika melihat perubahan dari seseorang yang dirindukannya selain kekasihnya saat berada di luar kota.

"JICHU! _OH MY GOD!_ "

Jeonghan memeluk sahabat karibnya, Jisoo. Saking eratnya Jisoo sampai kehabisan nafas.

"Han... Han... sesak..."

"SUMPAH YA KAMU TAMBAH MANIS AJA! SUKA DEH!"

"Han... Han... le-pas... sin duluhhh..."

"Eh sori hehe"

Jeonghan melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah Jisoo memerah akibat kehabisan nafas lalu dengan rakus menghirup udara. Jeonghan yang masih gemas lalu mencubit kedua pipi Jisoo.

"Hannie~ Sakit~"

"Abis lucu sih kamu"

Seokmin akhirnya masuk ke salon setelah dia menata motor-motor yang jatuh berantakan akibat ulah Jeonghan yang sebelumnya menendang motor Seokmin hingga jatuh dan berimbas pada motor-motor sebelahnya. Terkena marah tukang parkir lagi. Seokmin tidak akan memaafkan nenek lampir itu!

"Woi nenek lam-"

Seokmin menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat pemuda manis yang kemarin dengan mata membelalak dan mulut terbuka. Jeonghan memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah gila Seokmin.

 _Njir si Seokmin. Malu-maluin aja._

"Udah biarin aja. Dia emang gila. Gak usah diperhatiin."

"Itu siapamu, Han?"

"Sodara gua. Napa?"

Jisoo memperhatikan dengan seksama saudara Jeonghan itu. Lalu dia juga membelalak.

"Oh! Masnya yang kemaren!"

"Jadi kamu kenal sama paijo itu? Aish"

Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di depan kaca. Jisoo mengangguk.

"Ya tau lah. Eh bentar, kamu mau potong rambut?"

"Emang napa? Gak boleh?"

"Boleh sih. Cuma kamu gak eman-eman sama rambut panjangmu?"

"Di sekolah gak boleh rambut panjang buat anak laki pas kelas dua belas ini. Aku gak _like_ sih. Tapi yo dah, daripada dipotong gundul? Kan ngeri..."

"Wkwkwk emang ngeri"

Jisoo berjalan meninggalkan Jeonghan namun dengan cepat Jeonghan menahan tangan Jisoo.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau manggil mbak-"

"Gak mau. Maunya dipotongin kamu. Ya ya?"

Pinta Jeonghan seperti orang hampir ingin menangis. Jisoo menghela nafas. Kebiasaan Jeonghan memang. Tidak ingin dipotong rambutnya oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Entah mengapa.

Seokmin yang melihat ekspresi Jeonghan kesal. _Dasar nenek lampir pemaksa!_

"Eh mas ngomong-ngomong, kak Jeonghan itu gimana sih orangnya?"

Seungcheol menatap adik saudara kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan _kamu-kan-pasti-sudah-tahu._

"Ya begitulah"

"Hih mas. Yang bener jawabnya."

"Kenapa sih? Langsung _to_ _the_ _point_ aja"

Seokmin menimang-nimang pertanyaannya.

"Kak Jeonghan kalo pacaran sama mas, gimana?"

"UHUK!"

"Seokmin! Kamu tanya apa sih? Gak jelas beut!"

Jeonghan memarahi Seokmin. Jisoo kaget. Seokmin menatap malas Jeonghan.

"Apa sih salahnya tanya? Bikin kesel aja!"

* * *

"Nah udah Han. Gimana?"

"Ih ucul beut. Suka! Makasih Shua!"

Jisoo tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tangannya ditarik.

"Chup!"

"Yak Jeonghan! Jan cium orang sembarangan!"

Itu Seungcheol. Matanya sudah berapi-api. Dengan cepat bangun dari duduknya lalu menarik Jeonghan yang masih menempel pada Jisoo.

"Ih bentaran! Masih gemes ma Shua!"

"Besok aja gemes-gemesannya! Ayo!"

Seungcheol dengan paksa menarik Jeonghan dan membawanya keluar salon. Menyisakan Jisoo dan Seokmin. Keduanya sama-sama canggung sehingga mereka mencoba untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Mas/eh"

Jisoo dan Seokmin saling pandang.

"Duluan aja/kamu dulu"

Seokmin tertawa keras. Jisoo hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Eh kenalan dong. Dari kemaren belom pada tahu nama masing-masing kan?"

Jisoo memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Jisoo."

"Oh. Kalo aku Seokmin. Salken ya"

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu baik Jisoo dan Seokmin saling mencari topik pembicaraan agar bisa mengobrol. Tidak terasa dua jam telah berlalu, Seokmin ingin pamit pulang.

"Maaf ya keblabasan ngajak ngobrol, hehe."

Seokmin mengusap tengkuknya kikuk.

"Gak apa kok. _Btw_ , ini hujan lo"

"Ah masa-"

DUAR!

CEKLEK!

"Mama!"

Jisoo ketakutan refleks memeluk Seokmin. Seokmin tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena mati lampu namun dia bisa merasakan ada yang memeluknya.

"Jisoo?"

"Mas, takut..."

Cicit Jisoo. Seokmin yang tidak tega mendengar suara Jisoo lalu meraih pinggang Jisoo dan semakin merapatkan pelukannya.

Dua menit kemudian lampu menyala lagi. Jisoo masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Nah, ini yang membuat Seokmin agak risih. Dia kan tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Jisoo.

"Jisoo"

Jisoo mendongak dengan airmata yang menetes. Seokmin gelagapan lalu mengelap airmata Jisoo menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Udah jan nangis ya?"

Jisoo mengerjap polos. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan wajahnya merona hebat.

"Ah... maaf lo."

"Gak usah dipikir. Oh ya aku mau langsung pulang ya? Dadah Jisoo~"

Seokmin segera keluar dari salon dengan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan.

* * *

 **yeah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12.30**

 **2k17**


	3. Chapter 3

**dlocariz-hry present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Doll**

 **.**

 **Genre : Humor (?), Romance (?), de el el**

 **Rate : T**

 **Character : All member SVT, NU'EST, PRISTIN, BTS, de el el**

 **WARN! BXB AREA, JOWO AREA, EDAN AREA, de el el**

 **.**

 **enjoy?**

* * *

Hujan turun dengan deras. Menimbulkan bunyi berisik dari luar rumah. Jisoo yang sedang belajar di ruang tamu pun pindah ke kamarnya. Mencari suasana hening yang bisa membuatnya berpikir untuk mengerjakan naskah cerita bahasa Inggris.

"Hih! Susahnya _sak pol_!" gerutu Jisoo seraya meremas kertas dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Ayo mikir, Soo. Mikir-"

"Kak Shua! Ada temen tuh!"

Jisoo mngabaikan teriakan adiknya. Terlalu sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Siapa juga yang mau datang ke rumah dalam kondisi hujan lebat seperti ini? Mungkin adiknya itu hanya mengerjainya.

"KAAAKKK SHUUUAAA~"

Tadi teriak, sekarang sok imut manggilnya, pikir Jisoo kesal. Beranjak menuju sumber suara adiknya.

"Apa?!" tanya Jisoo ketus. Minkyung menggeleng.

"Ckckck. Itu lho ada mas-mas yang kemaren."

"Yang mana? Mas-mas tukang sayur yang godain kakak?" bingung Jisoo.

"Bukan!"

"Mas-mas naik mobil _Grandmax_ nganterin paket lagi?"

"Gak!"

"Oh! Mas-mas gila yang wajahnya mirip kuda di kost-an sebelah?"

"Hmm, iya sih," Minkyung ragu. "Tapi mas-mas kost-an sebelah itu juga bawa orang yang wajahnya mirip kuda juga. Setelah Kyung teliti mas itu yang ada di-"

"Kak/sayangku!"

Jisoo dan Minkyung menoleh bersamaan. Kening Jisoo berkerut.

"Seokmin?"

* * *

Seokmin diajak masnya –Hoseok untuk 'katanya' mengapeli sang calon pacar. Sebenarnya Seokmin malas tapi ya demi uang 100 ribu yang menjadi imbalannya maka ia bersedia menemani si kakak tercinta _–huek_. Setelah dipersilakan Jisoo masuk, mereka berdua dan Minkyung duduk di ruang tamu. Tanpa adanya percakapan sepatah kata apapun. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu Jisoo dari dapur.

" _Monggo_ diminum"

Akhirnya yang ditunggu datang. Membawa satu teko teh kecil dengan beberapa gelas dalam nampan. Menaruhnya di meja.

"Ada perlu apa kok kesini?" tanya Jisoo.

Hoseok berbinar. "Ya mau ngapelin kamu lah dek!"

Krik... krik...

DUAR!

"HEI TAYO HEI TAYO DIA BIS KECIL RAMAH!" latah Minkyung.

Jisoo bergidik mendengar penuturan Hoseok dan kelatahan adiknya. Sedangkan Seokmin merutuki ucapan masnya yang naudzubillah. Perlu dilakban mulut si Hoseok, pikirnya.

"Maafin mas gua, kak. Dia emang agak gila, obatnya habis. Gak sempet beli tadi." ujar Seokmin yang dihadiahi injakan kaki oleh Hoseok.

"Hehe, gak apa kok." Jisoo terkekeh pelan. Menaruh Minkyung dalam pangkuannya karena masih terlatah-latah. Memeluknya erat juga mencium berulang-ulang pipi Minkyung.

 _Aduh, enak sekali si bocil itu. Jadi pengen khilafin kakaknya hihi –hs_

 _Pemandangan yang sungguh menguras keimanan –sk_

Seokmin dan Hoseok saling berpandangan. Meneguk ludah masing-masing.

"Hmm anu kak. Kalo kami nganggu kami pulang aja-"

"Eh jangan dong! Ngapelnya belum selese!" cegah Hoseok memotong perkataan Seokmin. Seokmin mendengus.

"Apel apel apaan. Besok apel pas hari senin sana!"

" _Gundulmu_! Aku wis kuliah!"

"Halah kuliah _opo_? Emang _ono_ kampus _sing gelem nerimo jaran goyang koyok kuwe?_ "

" _Asu ndah! Kuwe yo opo rak jaran?! Balek kono ndes!_ "

"Dah dah! Sesama kuda gak boleh berantem!" lerai Jisoo. Lalu menyuruh Minkyung masuk ke dalam. "Gak boleh kayak gitu sesama sodara! Maafan sana!"

 _Fine_. Jisoo marah. Mau tidak mau kedua lelaki kuda itu bermaafan –pura-pura tapi. Berjabat tangan sambil berkata 'maaf' dengan suara kecil.

"Apa? Aku gak denger kalian minta maaf!" marah Jisoo lagi.

"Iya iya. Adikku Sukimin yang tampan sekali tolong maafkan masmu ini yang gila. Sorrysorrysorrysorrydorymorystrawberry jek!" nge- _rap_ Hoseok.

" _Nggeh_ mas. Aku _yo njaluk ngapuramu._ " Seokmin _sungkem_ pada Hoseok.

 _Edan_ , tenanan ndah. Batin Hoseok.

"Nah gitu dong. Kan dilihat enak." Ujar Jisoo tersenyum.

"Hehehehehehe iya."

"Kak, kami pengen pamit pulang aja. Ganggu kakak malah disini. Ayo mas pulang _wae_."

Seokmin menyikut lengan Hoseok. Namun Hoseok tidak peka. Masih terus memandangi wajah Jisoo antusias.

"Mas? _Budeg_?" ulang Seokmin.

"Ah ya ya. Pulang _wae yo_!"

Krak.

"Kertas?" Hoseok menunduk untuk meraih remasan kertas yang diinjaknya. Dibukanya kertas itu dan dilihat, dibaca, dan diterawang –gak deng. Seokmin juga ikut-ikutan melihat.

"Cerita bahasa Inggris ya?" tanya Seokmin pada Jisoo.

Jisoo ber-oh-ria dan mengangguk. "Ya. Itu kertas naskahku."

"Kok diremes? Salah emang?" ganti tanya Hoseok.

"Ya begitulah. Lagipula ceritanya susah banget. Masa buat ujian prakter harus bikin naskah cerita fantasi? Itu cuma buat orang yang suka ngayal gak jelas. Fantasinya kan banyak. Mana ini hari terakhir buat naskahnya. Besok dah harus dikumpulin." Terang Jisoo panjang lebar.

Seokmin dan Hoseok hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba ide terlintas dalam benak mereka. Mereka pun terkekeh pelan.

"Tenang aja. Kami bikinin ceritanya!"

* * *

Esoknya, Jisoo berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Sampai melupakan sarapannya padahal tadi malam ia belum makan apapun. Entah. Hari ini adalah hari penting baginya. Iya, penting.

Harus praktek membacakan cerita fantasi yang dikarang hanya dalam semalam!

Sampai sekolah, buru-buru Jisoo masuk kelasnya. Mengeluarkan kertas folio baru. Ia harus menyalin terjemahan ulang naskahnya dalam bahasa Inggris –karena semalam kertas naskahnya ketumpahan teh karena ketidaksengajaan Hoseok menyenggol teko teh.

Nyebelin!

Padahal, naskah itu satu folio penuh. Jisoo harus menulis extra cepat karena selama ini jika menulis ia selalu lambat. Seperti siput.

"Yak Junhong! _Come here and help me_!" teriak Jisoo tatkala melihat Junhong melintasi depan kelasnya.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Junhong setelah memasuki kelas. Keadaan di kelas Jisoo gelap. Otomatis Junhong menyalakan lampu,

"WAAA!" histeris Junhong.

Jisoo di depannya persis sambil menautkan jari tangannya seperti berdoa. Matanya memelas. Hampir menangis.

"Aku tahu kamu dah selese ngerjain tugas cerita fantasi. Jadi, bantuin aku ya ya?"

"Bantu apaan sih?" heran Junhong.

"Tolong tulisin naskahku ya! Kamu kan kalo nulis cepet."

Junhong berpikir sejenak. Lalu mengalah. "Ya deh. Aku mau nulisin."

"Hore! _Thanks Junhong! I love you!_ "

* * *

"Bwahaha! Cerita apaan ini! Fantasi loh bukan humor pfftt!" komentar Junhong disaat menulis naskah Jisoo.

"Mana kutahu. Yang bikin cerita bukan aku. Tapi dua saudara kuda yang kemaren dateng ke rumah." Jelas Jisoo memberengut.

"Oke oke. Jan cemberut gitu dong. Bagus kok menurutku. Nah, selese! Sana maju ke pembimbing!" suruh Junhong seraya menyodorkan kertas naskah.

"Lah? Kok aku dulu sih?" protes Jisoo.

"Jangan banyak ngomel deh! Udah aku tulisin juga!"

Junhong mendorong Jisoo keluar kelas. Dengan kesal Jisoo meninggalkan Junhong menuju ruang ujian praktek. Di tengah jalan ia bertemu Seokmin. Matanya membelalak kaget.

"Lo lo lo? Seokmin? Kamu sekolah disini?!"

"Ya iyalah. Gua murid baru kelas XI. Wajar kakak gak tau gua pindah karena gua _introvert_ orangnya." Kata Seokmin. "Mau ujian praktek kan? Semangat ya kak!"

"I-iya." jawab Jisoo terbata-bata. Entah mengapa.

Setelah Seokmin berlalu, Jisoo berlari memasuki ruangan praktek. Sebelum itu merapikan naskah dan melihat judul ceritanya.

 **KUTUKAN CINTA KUDA LUMPING OE OE**

"Kok belom aku terjemahin ke Inggris sih? Mana aneh banget judulnya!" Jisoo masa bodoh dengan itu lalu menyerahkan naskahnya pada guru pembimbing.

" _Are you ready, Mr. Hong?_ " tanya pembimbing pada Jisoo.

" _Always ready_ "

* * *

Semua kelas XII heboh. Pasalnya nilai ujian praktek bahasa Inggris mereka dipajang dimading. Jisoo berdesak-desakkan melewati teman-temannya untuk melihat nilainya sendiri.

 **1\. Hong Jisoo, 98**

" _Congrats_! Kamu dapet nilai paling tinggi seangkatan!" selamat Junhong pada Jisoo,

Jisoo hanya melongo. Tidak pernah terbayangkan ia mendapat nilai setinggi itu. Diakuinya ia memang pintar bahasa Inggris, namun tugas prakteknya itu tetap saja hasil buatan dua saudara kuda. Ini semua berkat fantasi gila mereka!

"Aku kudu traktir mereka malem ini." Ucap Jisoo pelan.

* * *

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Ya bentar!"

"Jisoo/Kak/Sayang!"

"Kalian?" tunjuk Jisoo pada Junhong, Seokmin, dan Hoseok. Mereka semua menampilkan senyum lebar.

"Seokmin sama mas Hoseok kan udah bantuin kamu bikin cerita. Kalo aku yang nulis ceritanya! Kamu juga dapet nilai tertinggi lo..." Junhong menyeringai.

"TRAKTIRANNYA DONG!" ucap mereka kompak.

 _Huh. Aku kudu kuat mamah huweee -js_

* * *

 **brrhh.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **03.27**

 **2k18**


	4. Permintaan Maaf

Oke. I disini tujuannya bukan mau update. But, I bawa kabar kurang mengenakkan bagi kalian semua. So, I gak akan melanjutkan Fanfiction ini dan sebelah karena I pengen mencoba untuk berjalan ke jalan normal. I sadar dan, merasa bersalah menulis seperti ini. I selalu bimbang ketika ingin melanjutkan cerita ini dan I'm so freak. I'm so sorry dan sangat menyesal. Oke, para reader boleh membenci I karena dengan kurang ajarnya tidak menamatkan cerita. Maaf. Sorry. And the end. Mungkin I gak aktif lagi di Fanfiction setelah menulis ini. I sangat menyesal memilih keputusan ini. Terima kasih para readers. Kalian sangat baik dan I sangat jahat kepada kalian.

Tertanda,

dlocriz-hry


End file.
